El rumor de los frutos que crecen
by KaoruB
Summary: Aki le pidió a Hachiken que la acompañe a una pequeña aventura... Crecer duele, ¿verdad?


_**Disclaimer: Gin no Saji y sus personajes son propiedad de Arakawa Hiromu**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Llegué a este animé con la recomendación de Gatita Bonita, así que a ella le dedico esta viñeta. Se trata de una escena muy simple, me hubiera gustado escribir algo mejor porque realmente disfruté muchísimo de esta cálida historia._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**El rumor de los frutos que crecen**

* * *

Se lo había dicho su bisabuela hacía mucho tiempo atrás: por la noche, si prestaba atención, podría escuchar cómo crecen los tomates, las papas, las calabazas, las zanahorias… Pero por más atenta que estuviese, en aquel momento sólo podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón.

Le había pedido a Hachiken que la acompañe, que acepte la inocente aventura de escabullirse en la huerta para oír el rumor de los frutos creciendo después de la siembra. En medio de su mundo de vacas y caballos, la confidencia de la anciana se le había antojado la cosa más singular por conocer fuera de su ámbito y desde niña había fantaseado que sus oídos aprenderían a escuchar. Había llegado el tiempo de corroborarlo.

Hachiken la miró algo sorprendido por ese empeño repentino, pero incluso antes de aceptar se vio tomado de la mano e impelido a la huerta que había terminado de ser cultivada por los estudiantes del departamento correspondiente. Después, tratando de evitar la vigilancia de los celadores, tampoco tuvo tiempo para opinar o para preguntar por qué. Pero qué más daba.

Para el chico, que Aki tomara la iniciativa de semejante incursión fue tan desconcertante como motivador, pues en definitiva si lo había elegido de entre tantos compañeros era porque confiaba en él, y la sola idea lo emocionaba. Era una conducta inusual en ambos, y por eso mismo valía la pena llevar a cabo la aventura.

Y allí estaban, acuclillados y expectantes en uno de los numerosos surcos que demarcaban las zonas sembradas, aguardando escuchar lo que la bisabuela había prometido. Pero por más que Aki cerrase los ojos, se concentre y elimine de su mente cualquier estorbo sensorial, no podía reconocer ningún sonido característico y un poco se decepcionó. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Hachiken, quien tampoco parecía haber tenido éxito en la misión.

-Quizá sólo se trate de historias viejas –comentó él.

-Quizá –concedió Aki, sonriente a pesar de todo.

-O tal vez sea cierto y nuestros oídos no están preparados para captar ese sonido –dijo el chico, pensándolo de veras-. Los frutos deben de hacer alguna clase de ruido al crecer, pero quizá sea tan secreto e íntimo que los seres humanos carecemos de la capacidad necesaria para escucharlo.

-Eso debe ser –repuso ella, confiada-, seguro que carecemos de esa capacidad. Eres muy inteligente y amable para decir las cosas, Hachiken-kun.

El otro, por supuesto, se sonrojó ante tales halagos y durante algunos instantes permaneció en silencio tratando de sosegar la algarabía que lo embargó. Luego, pensando en eso, comentó:

-Muchas de las historias que nos cuentan de niños resultan ser meras fantasías.

-Supongo que sí.

-A veces están llenas de fantasmas y seres amenazantes –rió Hachiken, recordando algunas de las artimañas de su madre para que comiera sin remilgos y variado durante su niñez.

-O nos llenan de esperanzas y nos hacen desear crecer rápido –acotó Aki, riendo también al recordar las promesas de su padre para la vida adulta.

-Los mayores se han esforzado mucho para sacar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Es verdad, y siempre lo han hecho con amor.

-Aunque resulta interesante, ¿no crees? –caviló Hachiken-. Cuando tienes la edad suficiente descubres la verdad y no puedes evitar sentirte decepcionado; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, comprendes que has crecido. Y eso es algo triste, pero bueno.

Aki lo miró con interés. Se preguntó por qué había querido ir con él hasta la huerta, ilusionada con compartir la experiencia de escuchar lo que se suponía debería haber resonado. Al entender sus palabras, siempre tan sensibles y acertadas, supuso que había hallado una respuesta. Se sentía agradecida por haberlo conocido.

-Madurar implica dejar cosas atrás y toparte con la realidad, un acontecer tan doloroso como necesario –continuó reflexionando él-, e irremediable también. Pero es bueno. Tal vez ése sea el rumor de la historia de tu abuela, el rumor de los frutos al descomponerse, al transformarse, al rearmarse. Duele, duele mucho, y a la vez, debe resultar una bendición. Cuanto más maduro, más sabroso.

Lo dicho, con Hachiken el mundo se volvía infinitamente más complejo ante los ojos de Aki, que siempre había vivido en el campo donde la bendición más anhelada era la del buen ordeñe. Con él podía ver un poco más allá, podía permitirse ilusionarse con más aunque en el camino otras cosas se fueran quedando atrás.

-Si bien algo pierdes, cuando crezcas ganarás ser lo que en verdad eres –musitó Hachiken.

La joven lo comprendió. Vaya si dolía dejar el negocio, la familia y las habilidades adquiridas para buscar una meta nueva, conocer personas nuevas y aprender lo que realmente se quiere hacer. Pero aun así se llenó de fe, porque ese dolor significaba que estaba en el camino correcto.

-Ganaré lo que quiero ser –repitió para sí misma-, ganaré lo que quiero ser.

Hachiken la miró con asombro hasta que finalmente le sonrió, entendiendo sus sentimientos. Aki le sonrió a su vez, confiada. Todavía le costaba desengancharse de lo que traía consigo, pero seguiría sus propios consejos y se esforzaría en soltar las riendas cuando sintiera que estaba en peligro de perderse o de perder la meta. Y para ello, además, podría contar con un amigo.

Había querido oír el rumor de los frutos al crecer y sólo había logrado escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón... Tal vez haya sido precisamente ésa la intención de su bisabuela.


End file.
